


Gravepainters Prompts

by Whiteflower122



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gravepainters, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Romance, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteflower122/pseuds/Whiteflower122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Xibalba and La Muerte one-shots based off of one word prompts from Tumblr for Gravepainters Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wager

**Gravepainters Month: Wager**

* * *

Everyone has a weakness.

For Xibalba and La Muerte...neither one of them can resist a good wager.

Gambling, games of chance, putting high stakes against each other, whatever you wanted to call it, the two ancient gods of the dead loved them all. It was one of their favorite pastimes and how they always keep their marriage so interesting for all these centuries.

It is her greatest temptation. Xibalba knows this all too well and never hesitates to use it against her.

There was there almost nothing her husband couldn't solve with by flashing her that devilishly charming smile of his, leaning in close and then whispering those five little words that made her fingers twitch and a shiver of anticipation run down her spine.

_How about a little wager?_

And no matter how hard she tried, she would give into the urge almost every single time.

But who knows? Perhaps one of these days she might be able do something about her 'little gambling problem' as the Candle Maker had nicely put it. Maybe...maybe just once she'll be able to say no when Xibalba offers to make a bet with her.

Or a least that's what she likes to tell herself.

"La Muerte?"

The women in question blinked, snapping out of her train of thought and returning her attention to the man next to her. "Yes? What is it, Xibalba?"

"I asked you what you wanted to do tonight, but you never answered."

The queen removed one of the large marigolds in her hair and began to gently fiddle with the petals. "I don't really know actually."

There was a brief pause of silence and then before she knew it, Xibalba slid up behind her, trailing her long fingers down her arm before his low, deep voice rumbled out, " _Mi amor_...why don't we make a little wager?"

Her finger paused their actions as her heart skipped a beat or two and a familiar rush of excitement ran through her frame. La Muerte had to close her eyes and take moment to calm herself before turning her head to glance at him over her shoulder with a small smile playing on her red lips.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" 


	2. Anger

**Gravepainters Month: Anger**

* * *

 

' _Xibalba cheated...with a two headed snake..._ ' Manolo's words repeated over and over again in her head like an broken record and in that moment all La Muerte could feel was anger. Pure, white-hot anger coursing through her veins.

Really she should have known that he was going to cheat. But she had dared to hope that maybe, _just once_ that Xibalba wouldn't resort to that, especially considering what happened when he cheated on their last bet.

But no, Xibalba would _always_ cheat. Oh how foolish she felt for thinking otherwise!

But that was only part of the reason of why she was angry. No, the majority of the reason was how far he had gone to try and win this time. Xibalba had done some pretty low things before in the past, but this... _this_ was by far was the lowest he had ever done!

To think that stoop so low as to make Manolo think that Maria was dead and then offer to reunite with her in death, only for the young man to realize that the love of his life was still very much alive while he was now stuck in the land of the dead.

' _How dare he! That sneaky, low-down hijo de-!_ ' La Muerte gritted her teeth as her fingers clenched into fists. She could feel the world around her begin to tremble beneath her power and she vaguely registered that the Candle Maker was saying something along the lines of: "You might wanna cover your ears right now."

The fury she felt kept building and building up inside of her like magma rising up from out of a volcano until La Muerte could no longer hold it back. She shrieked, " **XI-BALL-BAA**!" And as she screamed, the candles on her sombrero burst into a light so bright that it illuminated the entire two-headed snake castle and the Land of the Forgotten below.

When the light dimmed back down, Xibalba appeared with two skull designed goblets in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other (' _That arrogant_ _carbon! How dare he presume this was some kind of social call!'_ La Muerte inwardly fumed _),_ however, the moment he saw the look on her face as well as the group standing behind her, he dropped both objects and muttered small, "Oh..."

La Muerte was quick to step in his line of vision "You misbegotten son of a leprous donkey! You _cheated_!" she made a fist at him before zipping forward so she was up in his face, growling out," _Again_!"

Oh, he was going to get it this time. She would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another prompt for you guys. And I'm sure all you Book of Life fans remember this scene from the movie. I just saw the word 'anger' on the prompt list and this scene just automatically popped into my head.


	3. Skin

**Gravepainters Month: Skin**

* * *

Many people have always asked her how can she stand to touch or be near Xibalba since he was made tar and everything icky in the world.

But really La Muerte has never had a problem with touching him. Xibalba's skin although was a bit sticky, it was also rather smooth and cool. Even the smell never really bothered her. He does smell like tar, but Xibalba also smells like fire, metal and smoke and something that just so inexplicably  _Xibalba_ and it just did things to her.

But what she loves the most about Xibalba's skin is how it melts under her touch. A brush of her hands there, a kiss there and suddenly her husband is reduced into shivering pile of goo. It makes her feel so powerful and fills her with this sense of self-pride because its _her_ touch and only her touch that can turn him into this.

How can she stand to touch Xibalba?

Simple because she loved him, tar-like skin and all.


	4. Through the fire

**Gravepainters Month: Through the fire**

* * *

_'Is she worth it?'_

His older brother's question was continuingly bouncing around in his head as Xibalba sat in the cell, awaiting for the decision for his punishment to be carried out.

His mind drifted to thoughts of La Muerte. How she begged him not to do this and how he didn't deserve to be punished for something she did.

 _'Come back to me. Promise me you'll come back._ ' Was the last thing she said to him before he was dragged away from her.

 _'I will come back. I promise_.' he had said in return.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and when he looked up to see two guards opening the door, Xibalba knew the time had come.

 _'Is she worth it?'_ El Chamuco's voice rang through his mind once more.

He let himself be taken down the hall and into court room. There was silence before the Ancient Ones announced his punishment. He was to be stripped of his title as a knight and hereby sentence to be the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten-the desolate wasteland for souls who no longer had someone to remember them by.

The two executioners came forward, their hands ignited with fire. He didn't feel the flames as they burned his skin as all of his thoughts where on La Muerte.

He thought of her warm smile, her laugh and her beautiful eyes.

 _'Is she worth it?_ ' His brother's voice asked him again.

He knew the answer.

_'Yes, she is.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: So for those who don't know, Jorge has been answering questions on Twitter about the Book the Life. A few of them mentioned that Xibalba and his older brother, El Chamuco used to be an angels/knights, but they were punished for their pride and arrogance and Xibalba was taking punishment for La Muerte for something she did. He had his hair, skin and wings burned and was banished. Xibalba to the Land of the Forgotten and El Chamuco to the Land of the Cursed, which is the realm where spirits who had done something really bad in life are sent.


	5. Heart

**Gravepainters Month: Heart**

* * *

_'I believe you won the wager, mi amor. Along with my heart, all over again.'_

When he thinks about what he had to his wife just little over a month ago, Xibalba can't help but think it had been rather silly thing to say.

As if his heart had ever left her possession in the first place. He was pretty sure she's had his heart since the first moment they met and would continue to have it until the end of time itself.

Dear gods, did he love that woman. Just thinking about her made his pulse quicken. La Muerte, who had won him over with her smile, her laugh and her passionate and fiery spirit. He truly wonders how someone like her could ever love someone like him and yet, he thanks his lucky stars everyday that she chose him.

A swirling trail of flower petals passing right by him brings Xibalba out of his thoughts and he turns away from the balcony where he had been overlooking his kingdom to watch the yellow and orange petals transform into his beloved.

He could never get tired of the sight of her. He could go blind tomorrow and still remember every little detail about her. His eyes meet hers and she smiles.

"Xibalba."

His knees weaken in a way that he had to clutch his staff to keep himself upright while his heart lurches in his chest. Ancients help him but, he loved the way she said his name.

" _Mi amor_."

Yes, she certainly had a hold on his heart indeed.


	6. Hands

**Gravepainters Month: Hands**

* * *

Xibalba may never tell his wife this, but he's always secretly the way La Muerte's hands look next to his. When she places her small, sugar-white hands into his larger, dark gloved ones, he can't help but think that despite the differences between them, they look so perfect together.

Almost like they were made for each other.

Xibalba always has a tendency to hold her hands like their the most delicate treasures in the world. In fact he can still remember the first time they held hands back all those years ago when their relationship had just started to take off. He had taken a hold of her hand so gently that La Muerte had laughed before saying, "Xibalba, I know your trying to be gentle, but my hand isn't going to break if you hold it a little tighter."

Not to mention that he loved having those beautiful, soft hands on him. Just one small caress of those red nailed fingers and his mind, along with the rest of him, turns to mush.

Xibalba thinks their hands look so right together, but what he doesn't know is that La Muerte thinks the same thing as well.


	7. Red

**Gravepainters Month: Red**

* * *

La Muerte favorite color is red. She loves all the shades of red really. And anyone who knew her knew that much was obvious.

However, what they don't know is that her favorite thing that was red wasn't her dress or her hat or anything that can be found in the Land of the Remembered.

No her favorite shade of red is in the color of her husband's eyes.

What's interesting about Xibalba's eyes is that they change color depending on his mood.

They darkened into a crimson or maroon when he's angry.

They brighten into a candy apple for when he was in a playful or mischievous mood.

Sometimes they looked more cherry or ruby for when he was sad or deep in thought.

But the one color of red his eyes turn into that she adores the most is when the two of them are still in bed during the early hours of the morning. She wakes up before her husband (She always been an early riser) and for a few moments she'll just watch him and try not to laugh when he starts snoring. (Something he will forever deny doing.)

But then she'll lean forward and gently kiss him on the mouth until he starts to stir.  He blinks a few times before those skull-like pupils focus on her and he'll smile and his eyes turn a shade of red that she can't name so she simply calls it, _'amor'._

She smiles back at him, staring into the _amor_ red of his eyes and thinks, yes definitely her favorite color.


	8. Blue

**Gravepainters Month: Blue**

* * *

She always looks so angelic and so peaceful. He almost regrets the moment when he has to wake her up.  But eventually after who knows how long of just contently watching the steady rise and fall of her chest and carefully brushing back the few strands of her black licorice hair that had fallen in front of her face, Xibalba will continuingly run his fingers down her cheek until she starts to stir.

La Muerte takes in a deep breath through her nose and her hand comes up to lay on top of his so she can press it flat against her face. Her midnight blue eyelids flutter like butterfly wings until her golden eyes are revealed to him. Those yellow orbs light up at the sight of him and a sleepy, but sweet smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

" _Buenos días, mi vida_ ,"

Her voice is still groggy from sleep, but her tone is filled with this warmth that shoots down to every fiber of Xibalba's being.

" _Buenos días, mi amor_."


	9. Wings

**Gravepainters Month: Wings**

* * *

She always been fascinated with his wings. Despite their raggedy looking appearance, Xibalba's feathers are actually quite soft to touch.

She loves those moments when he'll take her out flying with him. The feeling is so incredible and liberating and she finds herself detesting the moment when they have to land.

She loves it when he drapes his wings around her whenever she's in his arms. It make her feel safe, warm and protected. And during their more...intimate moments when his feathers brush against her bare skin or when Xibalba wraps his wings around them so it's almost like the outside world around them doesn't exist and it's just her and her husband...she gets chills just thinking about it.

La Muerte envies Xibalba's gift of flight, but that was okay. Because there are many times when she's with him that make her feel like she has a pair of wings and can fly as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Ugh, I couldn't think of a way to end this one. Hope it didn't turn out too bad.


	10. Food

**Gravepainters Month: Food**

* * *

"Xibalba, where are we going?" La Muerte was currently walking out in front of her husband, but couldn't actually see where she was going since Xibalba's hands were covering her eyes.

"Patience, _mi amor_ , we're almost there." Came the dark god's reply as he was keeping a close eye out to where his wife was walking so that she didn't trip on anything.

La Muerte managed to suppress a small laugh that threatened to come out of her throat, but couldn't stop the wide smile of excitement from breaking out onto her face. Her lover was been awfully mysterious about this special surprise he said he had in store for her. And no amount of pouting or tempting caresses could loosen his lips to tell her what it is.

Finally after what felt like a small eternity, she felt him bring her to a halt.

"Alright, we're here." He removed his hands from her face and she gasped at what she saw.

A little clearing out in the middle of the woods, surrounded by different types of wild flowers and a small river trickling softly close by.

"Ay, Balby..." She clasped her hands together and held them to her chest.

Xibalba smiled, pleased with her reaction and asked, " I take it you remember this place."

"Of course." the goddess drifted farther into the clearing. "It was our own little private getaway."

"Yes, but you should know my surprise isn't over yet."

"Oh?" she turned back around to face him. "And what more could there be?"

The king placed both hands behind his back and when he pulled them back out front, there as a large wicker basket in one of them.

La Muerte was pleasantly surprised. "A picnic?"

"I asked your cooks if they could whip something up for us."

Something dawned on her from what he just said and she placed her hands on her hips, arching an eye ridge at him. "Is that why I wasn't allowed in the kitchen this morning?"

Xibalba let out a sheepish smile. "Guilty as charged. But I only did it because I wanted to surprise you, my dear."

"Well I am and it was very sweet of you to come up with this." La Muerte came up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek, causing a goofy smile to appear on his face. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He snapped out of his love sick daze. "Shall we?"

His wife nodded and he grabbed the blanket tucked in the basket and moved to lay it out on the grass. Once it was set out, La Muerte sat down on it and Xibalba soon followed. He then sat the basket down beside him and started rummaging through it. He grabbed the plates and piled some of the food onto one of them before handing it to her. La Muerte, who had taking off her sombrero because it was simply too nice of a day to keep it on, took the plate from him and started eating as Xibalba began to work on filling his own plate up.

La Muerte had just finished taking a bite of her empanada when she asked, "I don't suppose you brought something for us to drink along with all of this?"

"As a matter of fact..." Xibalba reached into the basket and pulled out two goblets along with their favorite bottle of wine, _sabor de romance_. He poured some wine into both glasses before giving her one.

They ate and drank in comfortable silence and all the while La Muerte found herself thinking over how many times they had been to this place and how it had been a while since they had last been here. Although there was one moment she could remember the was her favorite and just thinking about it caused her to laugh.

Xibalba paused from taking a drink and looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

" Oh, I was just thinking...do you remember the first time you brought me here?"

"Ah, yes...it seems like such a long time ago."

"It was and if I remember correctly we had a picnic similar to the one we're having now."

"That we did."

She smiled and ran a finger along the rim of her glass. "And I remember how nervous you use to get around me back then.

"Indeed...I ended up spilling wine all over your dress." He cringed at the memory.

"I wasn't angry though. I thought it was cute how flustered you got when that happened."

"If by cute, you mean embarrassing then yes, I agree."

Seeing his plate was empty, Xibalba's hand reached back into the basket and pulled out some grapes. He placed them on his plate before pulling a grape off the stem and popping it into his mouth. La Muerte watched him before a sneaky plan came to mind. She was curious to see if she could make him just as flustered as he had been back then just for old times sakes. Only this time it was going to be a little different.

The queen set her plate down and waited until Xibalba had just put another grape in his mouth before suddenly scooting over and sitting herself onto his lap.

Xibalba jumped, looking rather startled. "My dear what are yo-"

He never got to finish his sentence as La Muerte had looped her arms around his glowing green neck and pulled his head down so that his lips meet hers. He froze for a split second before eagerly returning her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him and let out a low groan when felt her tongue trace his bottom lip. Xibalba opened his mouth, allowing her to deepen kiss which she wasted no time doing so.

He would have been quite contented to kiss her until time stopped, but eventually she did end up pulling away. It took a couple of moments for him to regain his bearings before he tried to ask, "Mi amor, what was-"

He stopped talking as he got a good look at his wife and saw that grinning at him in a way that showed the grape being held between her teeth. That little minx had stolen the purple fruit right from out of his mouth.

La Muerte laughed at the shunned expression on her husband's face, which looked exactly to how he had looked when he spilled his drink all over her so many years ago, before putting the grape in her mouth and eating it. She then flashed him a playful smile. "What you didn't want to share?"

The goddess looked into the basket and grabbed a small square of chocolate. She put it in her mouth and then took advantage of his gaping look by pressing her lips to his and pushing the chocolate into his mouth with her tongue. Xibalba managed to get his brain working again and when felt the brown treat touch his taste buds, he let it melt in his mouth a bit and curled his tongue around hers, finding that the chocolate added a little more flavor to his wife's already sweet taste.

He leaned back and swallowed what little of the chocolate hadn't melted while humming in pleasure. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any sweeter, _mi amor_."

La Muerte just laughed and moved to kiss him again when Xibalba put a piece of chocolate into his own mouth to return the favor.


	11. Eyes

**Gravepainters Month: Eyes**

* * *

Xibalba certainly has the most interesting eyes. The little red skulls are a sharp contrast to the glowing, green ectoplasm that resides in his eye sockets. And the fact that they can move around so freely is fascinating, if not somewhat unsettling.

Most of the time the skulls will be facing away from everything, but when they do turn around...one can suddenly find their worst fears exposed to Xibalba's soul searching gaze. Xibalba can look down upon you and make you feel like your the most insignificant and pathetic creature and you're not even worth his time.

La Muerte, however, relishes having those eyes on her. The way they'll watch her every move and how the stare at her with such blatant love and adoration, makes her feel like she's on top of the world.

* * *

La Muerte has the most beautiful eyes. Bright and golden like the sun, Xibalba often finds himself getting lost in them and unable to look away. And the way they crinkle at the corners when she smiles or laughs never ceases to cause his breath to get caught in his throat and his heart to pound in his chest.

Even when she's angry, her eyes are magnificent to look at. A fire blazes behind them and they shine so intensely that it makes them look like two volcanic craters ready to erupt at any given moment. They captivated and terrified him all at the same time.

* * *

On a calm summer night on Day of the Dead, two gods watch over the mortals in silence. Gold eyes meet red and they disappear back to their realm, hand in hand.


	12. Vows

**Gravepainters Month: Vows**

* * *

"You look stunning, my lady!"

"She's right. You're an absolute vision!"

La Muerte smiled at the complements her handmaidens gave her. "Thank you, girls." She looked at herself back in the mirror and unconsciously smoothed out any wrinkles in her dress.

The dress itself was very beautiful. The many dress makers that had worked on it had really outdid themselves. It was a very pale yellow in color with slightly darker yellow swirls, similar to the ones that decorate her face and body, that descended all the way down to the hem. It had a long train much like her usual outfit with a ring of candles resting on it along with marigolds and tiny skulls. Even more marigolds circled around her waist and traveled all the down to the bottom. 

The two large marigold flowers in her hair were still there, but this time they connecting the long, gauzy veil that went down all the way to the tips of her raven colored locks. Her hair was just done in it's simple low ponytail as she admits that the licorice stands are so long and thick that even some of her best hair dressers have a hassle with it sometimes and the simpler the hairstyle the better. Besides she sure her husband to be won't mind at all.

' _Husband_.' La Muerte closes her eyes and savors that word. _'It's hard to believe this day is finally here_.'

She and Xibalba had waited for this day for so long and to think it was finally that time...it seemed almost unreal.

_'But it is real_.' She mentally chides herself a little. _'This is the moment we've both been waiting for_.'

A knock on the door caused the goddess to open her eyes and snap her out of her thoughts. "Enter!" she called out.

The door opened and in came a tall, youthful-looking and beautiful woman, clad in richly colored clothes with feathers and flowers adorning all over her outfit. This was Xochiquetzal or Xochi as most called her for short, the goddess of love.

"Oh, La Muerte!" She said the moment she stepped into the room. "You look so beautiful! You're really going to knock Xibalba dead out there." Here Xochi paused and thought about what she said for a second before she giggled. "If you'll pardon my pun."

La Muerte laughed as well. "It's quite alright, Xochi. I'm hoping he'll be impressed."

"Oh, I'm sure he will be. I just came up here to see if your ready. We should be ready to start in just a few minutes."

The sugar skull goddess felt heart skip a beat and her eyes slipped shut once more. _'It's time..."_

"La Muerte?"

She reopened her eyes to see Xochi and her handmaidens staring at her with slightly concerned expressions on their faces. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Xochi asked. "Your hands are trembling."

La Muerte looked down and saw her hands were indeed shaking. "I'm fine. It's just I'm a little nervous."

Relief passed over the other goddess' face before she broke out into a smile. "Oh, sweetheart that normal. Every woman gets pre wedding jitters on their big day!"

"She right, my lady." one of the skeleton girls said.

"But don't worry. Everything going to turn out just fine!" Xochi assured.

La Muerte nodded. "I know."

Trumpets could suddenly be heard from where they playing downstairs and all four of the women knew what that meant.

"Well, it's time for us to head down." Xochi said. "Are you ready?"

The queen of the Remembered moved to grab her bouquet of yellow and red flowers from one of the handmaidens before she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at her fellow deity with a determined glow in her golden orbs and said in a sure tone, "I'm ready."

* * *

 Xibalba had never felt so nervous in his entire life. Dressed in his usual armor and cloak (La Muerte had said that he didn't really need to dress up and she was fine with whatever he decided to wear.) he was trying his hardest not to fidget especially since there were so many people, both the remembered souls and gods alike, probably watching him. But he still couldn't seem to stop his long fingers from flittering up and down his snake staff like frantic spiders.

"Xibalba, dude, you need to chill out."

Xibalba whipped his head around to glare at the god next to him. "I can't 'chill out', Candle Maker! How can you expect me to be calm at a time like this?!"

The Candle Maker shrugged while the Book of Life floated near his head. "I just don't get what you're gettin' all worked up about."

"Incase you haven't notice but I'm getting married today and there's so much that could go wrong! What if..." The tar deity turned away slightly, hunching over a little and his voice got very quiet. "What if...she changed her mind. What if she doesn't show up?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll there, man! Now you're just talkin' crazy!" Candle Maker placed a large hand on Xibalba's shoulder, much to the dark god's annoyance, but he didn't pull away. "Look you love La Muerte right?"

"Of course I do!"

"And you know she loves you too, right?"

"...Yes, I know."

An easygoing grin appeared on the wax god's face. "Then there nothing to be worried about. Trust me, she'll be here."

Although Xibalba had never been overly fond of the Candle Maker, he had to admit to himself that he did feel a little bit better to hear those words.

Trumpets where sounded off and the Candle Maker removed his hand off Xibalba's shoulder so he and the Book could take their place behind the pedestal while Xibalba placed his staff off to the side and found himself standing up a lot straighter. A hush fell over the crowd and everyone turned their head to stare at the double doors behind them.

One musician began to play the "Wedding March" and the doors opened.

Xibalba's red skulls eyes rotated forward while his wings flared out and he felt his heart stop dead in his chest.

La Muerte...she looked like an angel.

The beautiful goddess before him was slowly making her way down the red carpeted aisle way while the two little skeleton girls in front of her where showering the floor with flower petals. La Muerte kept looking at him the entire time with a smile on her face and a glow of happiness shining in her eyes.

Xibalba felt a nudge at his arm and it was then he remembered to pick up his jaw from the floor and tuck his wings back behind him.  When she finally reached him, she handed her bouquet to someone off to the side and he reached out to take a hold of her hands.

They stay facing each other as the Candle Maker started to announce, "My dearest friends! We are gathered here today to celebrate this momentous occasion of King Xibalba and Queen La Muerte to be bound in holy matrimony..."

The Candle Maker continued to talk, but Xibalba barely registered what he was saying as he was too focused on the woman in front of him. This all seemed like some vivid dream. Was this really happening right now?

La Muerte seemed to know what he was thinking and she gave his hands a small squeeze while her eyes seem to say, "This isn't a dream. I'm real and this is really happening."

He smiled and she smiled back just as the Candle Maker said, "You may now exchange vows."

Their vows to each other were simple. To promise to love each through the good times and the bad ones. To cherish one another and to help overcome any obstacles they may face. To respect, to encourage and to stay with another for eternity.

Once they were finished, Candler Maker turned to Xibalba. "Do you, Xibalba take La Muerte to be your wife?"

The king didn't hesitate to answer. "I do."

The book keeper turned to La Muerte. "Do you, La Muerte take Xibalba to be your husband?"

The queen didn't hesitate either. "I do."

Candle Maker smiled widely and spread out his arms. "Then by the power vested in me, by the Book of Life, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! Go on and kiss your girl, Xibalba!"

Xibalba barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes, but nevertheless leaned down just as La Muerte came forward were their lips meet in a soft, but passionate kiss.

Cheers and whistles broke out loudly around them and they pulled away to see that everyone was standing up from their seats, clapping and some were throwing their sombreros into the air.

The two newly wedded gods turned to crowd, linking arms with one another as they started to walk back down the aisle, knowing that today was the day that marked were they would start a new chapter of their lives together.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: A day late, but that's okay. I'm pretty proud of this one. Hope you guys like it!


	13. Wine

**Gravepainters Month: Wine**

* * *

Bright. Everything was too bright and it made her headache even worse. Her mouth was dry like she had swallowed cotton. She was tried, slightly nauseated and very, very achy all over. And why in the thirteen realms was everything so damn bright?!

"I see you're finally awake." A voice off to her right said quietly, but to La Muerte it sounded like that person had just screamed the sentence very loudly into her ears.

"Stop yelling!" She cried. That person's voice was making her headache worse with an unmerciful vengeance. "Ugh, why does everything hurt so much?" La Muerte managed to rasp out as her throat was still incredibly parched.

"I'm afraid that was mostly your own fault, my dear."

"I said please stop yelling." La Muerte was fairly certain if that voice was any louder her head was going to split open.

The person let out an amused laugh. "I'm not yelling, Muertita."

Wait. Muertita? There was only one person who called her that.

After much hesitation, she tried opening her eyes again and once her vision cleared, she could see Xibalba sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Xibalba?" She made a move to sit up, but decided against it when wave a nausea hit her. She wrapped the blanket around herself, finding the lighting in their room still too bright for her personal taste.

"There's some water on the nightstand if you're thirsty." Xibalba pointed out and watched in amusement when only his wife's hand poked out of blanket to make the glass telekinetically come to her before it disappeared back into her little cocoon.

Feeling a little better now that she could speak a bit more clearer, the queen asked, "What happened last night?"

Her husband's eyebrows shot upwards. "You don't remember?"

She uncovered enough so that her head was showing and  thought about it long and hard for a moment. "No I don-" She cut herself off as like a wave crashing into the shore, it dawned on her on what had happened and suddenly she could remember _everything_...

 

* * *

 

  **(Flashback)**

"Alright, my dear, I think you've had more then enough for one night." Xibalba said as he snatched the bottle of wine away from where La Muerte's hand was trying to make a grab for it.

"Oh, Balby, I'm fiiiine." She slurred out and made another move to  take the bottle again so she could refill her glass.

The winged god, however, was quick to move it out of her reach. "Fine?" He repeated dubiously as he eyed how bright and glassy her eyes looked and the flush of pink coloring her cheeks. "My dear, you're drunk." 

"Nuh-uh!" La Muerte protested childishly. "I'm just a liiiittle tipsy."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure and I'm the King of the loony people."

She burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "King of the loony people! That's a good one!"

Xibalba just shook his head. "Come along, _mi amor_. I think it's time we get you to bed."

"But I don't want to sleep!" the goddess stood up from her seat, wobbling side to side slightly before she started spinning around and around. "I want to dance!"

"Mi amor-"

"Whoo!" La Muerte tripped over her feet and started to fall, but the king quickly caught her before she hit the floor. "Oooh, everything's spinning." She leaned on him for support and tilted her head up to look at him. "Come on, Balby, dance with me!"

"Perhaps another time. Right now you need to get some rest." The dark god scooped her up into his arms, earning more giggles from her.

La Muerte was surprisingly docile as he carried her to the bed, but the moment he set her down, she dragged him down with her and before he could get a word out, she pressed her lips a bit sloppy to his.

Startled, Xibalba pulled away to look at her questioningly. "My dear, what are you doing?"

Her eyes were half-lidded and a sultry smile spread across her face. "What does it look like?"

He could already tell where she was going with this and knew he had to put a stop to it.  "La Muerte-"

With surprising strength, the woman pushed him down flat on his back and straddled his hips. She kissed him once more and this time, he couldn't help but return it back. However, the moment he felt her try to find the latch that would let her take off his armor, he snapped out of his blissful haze.

Xibalba grabbed a hold of her wrists to stop her actions. "La Muerte, stop."

"Do you really want me to stop?" she asked, wriggling in his lap.

He cursed loudly and griped her wrists a little tighter. "La Muerte, I said, enough!"

La Muerte froze at his harsh tone and sat back a bit so Xibalba could sit up. She lowered her head and placed her hands in her lap, fingers clenching the red material of her dress. When she glanced back up at him, he was shocked to see her eyes looked watery. "I...I don't understand." she said softy. "Don't you want this? Don't you want me?"

"Wh-don't be ridiculous, my dear! Of course I want you!"

"Then why-"

" _Mi amor_ ," He gently cupped her face between his hands. "I do want you, don't ever doubt that, but...not like this. Please try to understand."

She blinked the tears away and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now lets get you to bed."

La Muerte looked up at him with large pleading eyes. "Stay with me?"

Xibalba couldn't say no to that face even if he tried. "Always."

She laid down in the bed and pulled the covers up and over her while Xibalba sat on the edge next to her and started running his fingers through her hair. Relaxing under the soothing motions, La Muerte soon found herself fast asleep.

**(End of Flashback)**

 

* * *

 

 When the memories stopped flashing in her mind's eye, La Muerte was horrified.

" _Ay, dios mio_ , no."

Xibalba laughed and La Muerte felt her face grow hot and pulled the covers over her head, feeling she could just die of mortification right then and there. "Xibalba, stop laughing!" she snapped, her voice slightly muffled from beneath the bed sheets.

The king managed to stifle some of his chuckles, but a few of them still came out. "Oh come now, _mi amor_. You have to admit it was pretty funny."

"No, it's not!" She was more then humiliated with how she acted like some shameless hussy. Not to mention what she tried to do with Xibalba... "I'm sorry."

Xibalba, who finally managed to stop laughing, raised a brow at her. "For what?"

"For teasing you the way I did." La Muerte pulled the covers down so she could look him in the eye. "It was wrong."

"It's not your fault. After all you've always been a lightweight when it came to drinking." He smirked when she lashed out with her hand and flurry of red and orange flower shaped sparks smacked him on his arm.

"Oh hush." she scolded, though her voice didn't have any real heat in it. "You're the one who brought the wine in the first place."

"Ah, but you didn't say no to when I offered you some."

She was silent, knowing that he did have a point. La Muerte then sat up since she was feeling a little bit better then before and said, " I want to thank you for stopping me when you did."

"It wasn't easy. You're very...persistent when you're drunk."

"Still I appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There where a few beats of silence before Xibalba broke it. "So now that you're sober, perhaps now we can-"

He was cut off with another shower of colorful sparks hitting him in the face.

 _"Xibalba_!"

"What?! You can't blame me for asking!"

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I know Gravepaintners Month ended a few days ago, but I ran out of time to finish this sooner since I had a wedding to go to last weekend. But better late then never I suppose. I'm probably going to do at least one more of the prompts just to wrap this thing up. Keep a sharp eye out!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: So di-lastshadow and the-musical-cc came up with wonderful idea of having a Gravepainters month. Here are the rules and guidelines for those of you that are interested in joining up on the fun: http://the-musical-cc.tumblr.com/post/119994864949/gravepainters-month-june-the-6th-june-the-26th. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I going to do all the prompts or not, but I know I want to a least do some of them. Good luck to all of you out there for whatever you decide to do! And Happy Gravepainters month!


End file.
